Various types of downhole drilling tools including, but not limited to, rotary drill bits, reamers, core bits, and other downhole tools have been used to form wellbores in associated downhole formations. Examples of such rotary drill bits include, but are not limited to, fixed cutter drill bits, drag bits, polycrystalline diamond compact (PDC) drill bits, matrix drill bits, roller cone drill bits, rotary cone drill bits and rock bits associated with forming oil and gas wells extending through one or more downhole formations.
Conventional wellbore drilling in a controlled direction requires multiple mechanisms to steer drilling direction. Bottom hole assemblies have been used and have included the drill bit, stabilizers, drill collars, heavy weight pipe, and a positive displacement motor (mud motor) having a bent housing. The bottom hole assembly is connected to a drill string or drill pipe extending to the surface. The assembly steers by sliding (not rotating) the assembly with the bend in the bent housing in a specific direction to cause a change in the wellbore direction. The assembly and drill string are rotated to drill straight.
Other conventional wellbore drilling systems use rotary steerable arrangements that use deflection to point-the-bit. They may provide a bottom hole assembly that may have a flexible shaft in the middle of the tool with an internal cam to bias the tool to point-the-bit.